Neo Thunder
by gemm1mt
Summary: Hey guys here's the outlines for another future story of mine, let me know what you think. Spoiler alert, you'd be surprise what the key factor in this is.


Hey guys ever noticed how that there's always a marvel version of a dc comics hero? Well here's my version of that in this story, that's a crossover between Neo pets and marvel. See imagine a bullied 18 year old homless African American boy who get transported to the marvel universe one day after getting fused with an interdimensional Force. Before that he is summoned to a void like place where the goddess of all fairies summons him because he is a person of pure heart. She would tell him that her sister the dark goddess of dark fairies is gaining unimaginable power and rallying her army of monsters. She would have led her army to fight the dark goddess herself but she is too weekend and even now has to use all of her energy to keep the dark goddess herself contained, and in addition her army of fairy hybrid warriors were killed. So she would have him recruit the Regular Neopets as members of a new army in addition to heroes from the marvel universe, unfourtunatley they would be spending too much time fighting each other to help, so he would be a more forceful peacemaker. To help with this she would give him the Power of the greatest warriors of her army and have him use them in the form of a word N.E.O.P.E.T.S. ( like Shazam ).

N: Nimmo- intellect/ telepathy/ Mystic immunity

E: Elephante- strength/ Invulnerability

O: Ogrin- empathy/ indomitable will

P: Pteri- flight/ stamina/ endurance

E: Eyrie- ferocity

T: Techo- speed/ agility/ regenerative healing capabilities

S: Scorchio- fire & energy attacks/ bravery/ immortality/ self sustenance

with these powers he would turn into a fusion of an Purple suited African American Shazam mixed with Blue marvel, with fiery electrical magical void energy. It doesn't stop there like the Dragonborn he would have different words that great him different abilities.

For example if shouts the word Tyrannian

T: Trarrg the Tyrannian Grarrl- Ferocity/ Strength/ Super breath

Y: Yari the Tyrannian Elephante- Strength/ Invulnerability

R: Roguare the Tyrannian Kougra- Bravery

A: Adon the Tyrannian Pteri- flight/ stamina/ endurance

N: Ngozoi the Tyrannian Techo- Speed/ Agility/ Self Regeneration

X: Xombiq the Tyrannian Chomby- Strength/ Invulnerability/ Longevity/ Hypnokinesis

N: Narok the Tyrannian Krawk- Strength/ Energy attacks/ Energy fire

I: Izoia the Tyrannian Bori- Empathy/ Indomitable will/ Invulnerability

A: AZu the Tyrannian Tonu- Intellect/ Telepathy/ Telepathic immunity/ Strength/ Invulnerability

N: Nazori the Tyrannian Draik- Intellect/ Mystic Immunity/ Flight/ Strength/ Invulnerability

he would get a 10 fold strength, durability boost and have a more reptilian look with a more Caveman/ Viking esque outfit due to being powered by Prehistoric Tyrannian warriors.

If he shouts Maraquan he gets

M: Marquazi the Maraquan Hissi- Electric attacks/ Speed

A: Arkogu The Maraquan Grarrl- Bravery/ Endurance/ Stamina/ Speed

R: Razongo the Maraquan Elephante- Strength/ Invulnerability

A: Akarnov the Maraquan Krawk- Ferocity/ Fangs/ Speed

Q: quindibi the Maraquan Cybunny- Speed/ empathy/ Intellect/ indomitable will/ Telepathy

U: Ugamodo the Maraquan Techo- Speed/ agility/ Regeneration

A: Takatoga the Maraquan Ogrin- Invulnerability/ Durability

N: Naygazo the Maraquan Scorchio- Bravery/ Imortality/ Fire attacks/ Flight/ Speed

Z: Zongessie the Maraquan Chomby- Strength/ Invulnerability/ Mystic immunity/ Speed

10 times faster and gains the ability to swim and breath under water.

If he shouts Shouts mutant he would be stronger and faster than His base form but weaker than Tyrannian, and slower than his Maraquan form while also having the ability to turn chameleon like invisible, greater speed, telepathy, and can regenerate, in addition to being able to create bone weapons like biological nanotechnology.

If he shouts Fairy he would be 60 times stronger, and more durable, can now reach speed 1,000 trillion times the speed of sound and light, per second and can control kinetic gravitational force.

Also he doesn't even need to say the word to transform all he has to do is think it and he'll transform in addition if he is injured then he will instinctively transform into Neo thunder.

even with all of this he can't do this alone so when he shouts the a different word neopets from those specific coulours would materialize alongside him to fight. However even alone in his base Neo thunder form he would have the power levels of the comic version of DCs captain marvel.

however he would have his work cut out for him, because the dark goddess would send her greatest general to capture him to place him under her control. The general would later turn out to be the good goddesses long lost daughter who she thought was killed in battle. The general would essentially be like Black Adam, And Sabbac combined who has her own word to transform into again a combo of sabbac and Black Adam. Her word would be D.A.R.I.G.A.N

D: Draik- intellect/ knowledge of existence

A: Acara- speed/ indomitable will/ bravery

R: Ruki- stamina/ endurance/ flight

I: Ixi- speed/ agility

G: Grarrl- strength/ invulnerability/ ferocity

A: Aisha- telepathy

N: Nimmo- energy attacks/ energy absorption

and she would also be able to materialize darigann neopets to help her.

Eventually the Neo thunder would get the marvel heroes to stop all the petty fighting and get them to help him fight off the dark fairy army. Pairingwise he would have a harem consisting of Titania, Frenzy, Red she hulk, She hulk, Xenith, M, and Lifeguard.

the main thing is that even though Neo thunder is facing off against an army he is still the most powerful being on earth beating out the hulk himself in terms of raw power and durability even in his base form, however he is not as strong as the Worldbreaker Hulk, or Kluh, but that's why he has his transformations and teammates alongside him. So when he fights the big guns during all the civil war nonsense he would thrash them to get them to listen to reason. While also pointing out to the X men that they are humans and not a seperate species due to being able to breed with humans ( hey someone has to say it ). Soo what do you guys think?


End file.
